cawfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wally787/Archive
I am in charge of editing the page ASW o kay go ahead kk Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 23:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I keep seeing vandalism on the SCAW Main page. Its not vandalism. There's sourced evidence that you use Sub4Sub, so its a legitimate addition to the page. The only person you should be blaming for this is yourself. ~ Amez ok. I'm ordering a Cease & Desist on this back & forth between all parties. The CAW Wikia Page is neutral grounds, and should be no bias one way or another. If you want to dicsuss this further, you can do it elsewhere. Also, I am not interested in this escalating any further, and I'm removing all opinions page off from the talk page since negativity is not allowed on the CAW Wikia.XtremeTony 04:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) To the case in point about the SCAW page. Besides the evidence of Sub4Sub is it really relevant to their Caw show. This is not a wiki about ranking the CAW shows, its mearly to document CAW history. Nowhere else in the article is the word popular even mentioned...So the section on the page just seems like seems like blatant mudsligning. It is fine for this to be said on forums but not here. So I am here by deleting that section. Onto another case and point: What?!!?! Negativity is not allowed on CAW wiki? That makes no sense. This wiki, as co-admin should be a place of discussion, thats what talks pages are for. We are not supposed to censor peoples opinions, this isnt a dictatorship its a democracy. However there is obviously a difference between putting a show down/bullying and a negative opinion. Opinions should be left at talk pages and put downs well just leave them for the forums. Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 03:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok. What I mean by the negativity is strickly the putting down, personal attacks & page vandalism. If they say a show sucks, and say why by give specific points, then it's not negative, it's a valid contructive critisism. That's pretty much what I'm trying to say, so as long as there is something to build on, then it will be allowed.XtremeTony 03:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) The Sub4Sub thing isn't "mudslinging and putting people down". The SCAW page DOES in fact boast of its popularity in the article outside of the Sub4Sub mentioning: http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/SCAW:_Superstars_of_CAW#How_SCAW_Got_Its_Start Wikis document everything about a subject; positive or negative. The Sub4Sub comment is the equivalent of mentioning steroid allegations on an athlete's page, or a lawsuit on a company's. If Lonestarr is artificially boosting his own subscriber base through shady means, the people have a right to know about it. Especially when the guy is claiming he has one of the most "recognizable feds today". Yes, there's a difference between opinions and facts, but that's just it; this isn't an opinion, it IS a fact. I've provided irrefutable evidence that Lonestarr uses Sub4Sub to boost SCAW's subscriber base. The "video looking spammy" really doesn't matter. If you go on the original Sub4Sub video thats mentioned in the proof video, you'll even be able to find a comment FROM Lonestarr himself; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMcQwUo0Gns ~ Amez SCAW page We received a complaint about the SCAW page here and after looking at the history and reading the discussion here I have sysop level protected it. There are two admins here who can undo this when the discussion about appropriate content for that page is finished and all users can agree with it. -- Wendy (talk) 04:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Gameplaying In investigating the SCAW page I realized that there are many inappropriate edits, such as this one which the user AmyLavigne had made. However Wikia's IP records show that this account and hers are sharing IPs/computers. Both accounts appear to have made many positive contributions to this wiki in addition to the recent questionable ones. I recommend that you focus on building up the wiki and stop playing games here. -- Wendy (talk) 04:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) JCW I was wondering why u deleted all of my JCW History.... I enjoyed doing it and my friends enjoyed following it. I really wanna know why u deleted my stuff.Joeylegend42 13:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Joeylegend 42 It's against CAW Wiki rules. We only allow CAW shows that have videos online to document their history. Your fed has no online presence except results pages, so you're not allowed to document it here. ~ Amez Yep if there is no online videos as a reference then the document isnt valid by the rules we have set up. My recommendation is to move your content over to E-Wrestling Wikia if its an offline fed.If u however provide a video source that proves otherwise i will gladly restore the pages. - Walleh the Admin Oh ok thanks for at least letting me know Joeylegend42 17:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Joeylegend42 Also can I transfer my pages too that site or do i gota make new ones? 17:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Joeylegend42Joeylegend42 You'll have to make new ones. ~ Amez If u need the pages restored for the copy paste process just let me know. Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 09:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I was able to save most of my title history except for the JCW World Championship. And also the match results if I can have those thatd be great so I can copy and paste them to the other site Joeylegend42 16:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC)joeylegend42 NESE IWT CIVAL WAR ITS ON. ANSWER ME! Kingpatch 22:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm new here, but I was wondering... I just made a page that I am willing to take down with warning of course, but I understand that you don't do "Text League" stuff. So far mine is, however I do plan on making it more of an Online League/Video League. Am I still allowed here or do I still have to go to E-Wrestling Wikia??? Thank you in advance! Hey Wally787 It's okay! I deleted my stuff. Didn't wanna take the chance of my stuff being deleted without me knowing. Thank you again & I actually hope I can come back when I'm more "Video" organized. xKxRx I just thought of something! Since you are an Admin, can you please delete my League page for me??? I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, xKxRx Suspect Question Hey its Big T from ASW. Hey can i use Susupect for my own videos? Or his just for your use? Someone messed with my page Hey dude i looked at my TMO page and when i went to read it someone had put gay messages all over it and every time i put Homie they put Homo. The person who did this was Biff Andreas. I have proof. Go check the history. Your admin so i feel i should tell you. Yeah i agree, he has been trolling sometime and i really don't wish to have my pages defaced by a troll, as for BigT's proof its there, i looked it up myself moments ago. User:AngelikDemonik CAW Development Territory Hey Wally. I got a CAW development territory going and im wondering if you want some of the wrestlers. Go see my blog if your interested and tell me if you want a wrestler. User:Camaro Kid Wally787 I'm replying to your message. I don't think the rules are fare about having an Online Fed. What happen to just having fun. I guess you will have to delete all my hard work I hope you happly this page sucks thanks for nothings Tim2011 --- Well, what you call "fun", we call "clutter". We don't need - or want -, several hundred pages pointlessly documenting shows we can't even watch. Rules aren't going to change, your work is going down the drain, live with it. Wally didn't even send that message, I did. I'm not even sure how you thought it was Wally. ~ Amez Can I get a clear reason why my page was deleted? ---- How much clearer can I be? Your fed isn't an online CAW fed. You don't have videos of it up on Youtube or elsewhere. In order to be allowed to post info about your fed on CAW Wiki, your fed much have videos. Yours doesn't, so it was just spam. ~ Amez Michael MVP Magic is a REAL CAW IN REAL CAW LEAGUES heres proof that Michael MVP Magic is right now a real caw wrestler in HES BEEN ON WWA NXT,SCW AND CAW. Mind proving it? Link me to those feds instead of just saying he's in them, because given the fact that his origin fed doesn't exist, I'm guessing the ones you listed here might not either. ~ Amez =Extreme Wrestling I was banned about one month ago, I made my own wiki called the Extreme Wrestling Wikia. I was really mad. anyway the Episodes are on there. Danny Jackpot and Suspect will not be used on Extreme Wrestling, so You can't ban me for that. The mysterious man in black, The Stick Effect, The King of Extreme Wrestling. Stickman22 00:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Stickman-fricken-22 Update, Click Per View!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! on Saturday, The first Extreme Wrestling CPV: Final Judgement. Find it on Youtube and also on the wikia I made http://cawwrestlingtwo.wikia.com/wiki/. 1) I didnt ban u. Burb and Patch both have access to my account and i respect their decisions when they issue bans and so forth. So whatever u did it must have been bad 2) Go ahead and make your own wiki did I hold your hand back on your keyboard or plead with u not to. Its a free internet but we have rules on this site. If u dont follow the three simple rules you will be banned. 3) I dont give a shit about EW and I hate camcorder feds. So why are telling me to watch a show that i dont like and look at a wikia that is not the real CAW Wikia. Peace Out Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 02:52, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i saw your wikia, whats is it called again? Caw Wrestling Two was it? yeah real fucking original buddy. im going to give you the best advise that i can think of for you to do... and thats leave. simply leave this wiki because both your "Caw League" is not online and thats one of our standards here and your just pathetic complaining and whining whenever you dont get something you want. Burb and Patch had a good reason to ban and delete your pages and i sure as hell hope they or wally do it again. Wally brings up good points above this sttement by me and i agree with them 100%.. also <3 Wally we should do a double heeeeeeeeeel celebration and stuff <3 @ Brent Harvanator Bitch It's called Extreme Wrestling wiki. Stickman22 23:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) For the record, Wally, it was I who banned him and deleted the pages. The reason was because, at the time he made the articles, it was an offline CAW fed. ~ Amez Thanks for that I can clearly see why the ban was needed (<3 Burby and Brent) - Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 10:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Just about all the banning and deleting I do here is directly related to offline CAW feds and people repeatedly adding talent to their rosters that they didn't get permission to use after being warned to stop doing that. A good 90% of the people who come here and complain about being banned were banned by me for one or both of those reasons. Just wanted to clarify that. Love you too, btw. ~ Amez EDIT: whoops, I just looked up who this guy is. He WASNT banned for having an offline fed, he was banned because he refused to ask permission about using certain characters and kept re-adding them to the pages after they were removed. ~ Amez Stick Kick 2 Amez, thank you for clarity. I didn't keep adding. this is my only account. Wally, can I use Suspect for one Episode of Extreme Rulez. And his match will be CPU vs. CPU. If he wins, he will battle me Stickman22 for the TMP Online Championship. Stickman22 23:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) How about about NO. You can take your TMP Online Title, turn it sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass. Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 00:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) *waits for someone to care about what Stickman thinks* seriously give up kid, your not welcome here and your not wanted either. Both Danny and Wally dont want to be in your shitty Camera offline fed. so give up and shut up. ~ The Lovable Australian Heel Brent Harvanator Stickman, you DID refuse to stop using them. You don't remember? I commented on the video you have with Suspect and Danny Jackpot telling you that you need to ask first, and in response you cussed me out and called me a bitch. CAW Wiki doesn't condone feds that steal characters, especially ones that KNOW what they're doing is wrong and continue to do it. Why do you care so much anyway? You have your own Wiki now. So just fuck off already and leave us alone. ~ Amez i say just ban the little kid. His constant whining and bitching is really unneeded here. we have acouple people that do that now but this one is really just a pain in the ass not taking NO as an answer. I'm not banning him because he's fucking hilarious. The kid is retarded and takes himself so seriously. ~ Amez very true ~ Brent Amez the one who cussed you out was my bro, caj351. I Fucked Up trying to use the Superstar layout :\ http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Emily_Rodriguez I tried the layout and it completly fucked up, i cant edit anything else on the page :\ can you please do me a solid and delete this page??? ~ Heeeeeeeel Brent Harvanator Stickman22 Walleh, I want to let you know the incedent about Suspect, I just want to bury the hachet so I can get on with my 13 year old life. If there is one thing that is getting on my nerves, It's BrentHarvanator. He is acting like a little b****. He is acting like a bully. If he f**** with me one more time, I might go off the rails of the crazy train. ''BrentHarvanator is just acting like a total d*** to me. He's the kind of person who would drive a teen to suicide. He is a danger to everybody here on CAW Wrestling Wiki. 'Overlord of the Extreme Universe SM22 18:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC)' Firstly stop being a fucking drama queen and if CAW is the most important part of your 13 year old life, get outside your fucking house for one. Yes that right im swearing as this isnt some PG site on the talk pages atleast. With Brent he is simply trolling u and your letting him get to you. The best defense is to stop acting out everytime he says something and laugh it off. You caused problems for yourself with this whole tough guy act by making a "CAW Wikia Two", You made your own grave after that, now either lie in that damn grave and go to your own site or just be climb your way out. We're a forgiving lot and just be humble; admit I stole some CAWs. work on getting better production levels out of your shows by not being a shitty camcorder fed and getting a cap card. As your 13, work on grammar here.... We look down on people who we cant even read wtf they are talking about. Personal develepment is the only thing that will help you here. You earn respect when its deserving until then learn your place. (Side note: Brent would be a admin by now seriously he does so much for this site, sadly i cant appoint new ones). Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 00:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Overlord of the Extreme Universe SM22 01:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Someone keeps Fuckin' with my user page. I could use some help! Overlord of the Extreme Universe SM22 21:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) kk deleted that stuff (which you could have really done yourself) and warned the other user. Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 21:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!That person is the same person I banned on my wiki! Overlord of the Extreme Universe SM22 23:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) To let you know, people were spamming my wiki, so I am giving it away. I want to be able to add pages on the wikia.can you delete the HRW blog for me Too fucking bad, you're not going to get to document your shit here. You already blew that chance, now sod off. ~ Amez So because you closed your crappy wiki makes it ok to keep on vandalizing and putting in your crappy input to this wiki? no no no, that does not make up for the bullshit you did in the past to this Wiki. Using superstars unofficially without the permission of the owners, Vanadlizing pages, and your constant complaining because you break rules. You make a page it will simply be deleted, and any vandalizum will be undone, basically your banned from making any input to this wiki ~ Brent Um... excuse me, are you guys Walleh? No, I was talking to Walleh. so his not the only person in charge, burb is too and she said no making pages. get over it! ~Brent Big fucking whoop "My Caw Wiki Two got vandalised wah wah." I am really getting tired of this shit, Get your act together and stop complaining to me everytime something you caused yourself goes wrong. I swear the next time i get another of these messages on my talk page I will ban you and thats something I can guarantee. Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 06:30, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Questions Hey Suspect i got a few questions. 1. You should make those first 5 top ranked people on this site Admins beacuse they do alot for the site. 2. Is it fair for those who dont edit the V.verse pages to be on here? i edit the HWE pages but im still in 7th place cuz i dont mess with ur pages. 'answering:' 1. He cant add other admins sadly , and just being top of the ranking system isn't a good way to get admins, the have to do alot, follow the rules completly and so on. 2. that makes no scence My answers: 1. I cannot add other admins to this site sadly, two of the people on that top 5 have access to my account that is burb and patch who I trust to run the site when I am unavailable. 2. the achievements system is just a bit of fun.. it's not at all a reflection of the contributions to this site. so being number 7 doesn't really mean much to me. as long as people have fun on this site and share knowledge that's all that matters to me.--Wally The Masked Admin (Talk) 10:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Complaint about Brent Harvanator Hi I would like to complain about continued vandalism by Brent Harvanator to the PCB, Happy Vim the Clown and Gigglechopz the Clown wiki pages. Brent continually vandalises the pages with fake information (I know it is fake as I am part of the original E FED that these characters come from) and leaving just blatant insulting and false information on the pages. I attempt to clean this up and he continues to put it back, so I would like something done about it. I have seen talk about Brent deserving to be admin, and honestly I have seen nothing further from the truth than this. He has vandalised pages because "he" doesn't like them, and that is unproffesional, childish, and pathetic in every way. I understand you and him are good friends outside of this website, but the fact remains, he is a vandal. I would appreciate if he was stopped from destroying pages of popular CAWS from a fed I was a founder of 9 years ago. Being an admin of a site means keeping personal crap out of the articles. The PCB, Happy Vim especially, is very respected, or at least was, until "he" started vandalising the webpages and I hope this is corrected soon. Thanks in advance, ahhhh i love it when people blame me, i feel so special. i don't know who you are but the information on the pages have been there well before i have even been here. if wally thinks i am well deserving to be an admin thats his oppinion, if you dont want me to be an admin thats yours. fact of the matter is that Happy Vim and Gigglechopz (together as the Phycho Clown Brothers) are a joke and a failure of this wiki. i didn't care if you blame me but im not the only one making a mockery out of the two. so kindly stop complaining about the pages just beacause these (as you call then "Legendary") pages are complete jokes. ~ Brent To be honest, nobody gives a damn about gangster clowns. Although I'm not a fan of guys like Bret Michaels, I would rather consider him a legend than Happy Vim or some stupid shit like that. Unless you plan on doing something good, please don't make pages that look like shitty generic gangster CAWS I have to see every day on community creations. CJDaUser 23:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, 92.25.213.253. Brent wasn't the one who vandalized your pages, it was me. For the record, you shouldn't be bitching and moaning to Wally about this. You're lucky we're even keeping your pitiful excuses for original CAWs' pages up, because they are violations of our rules, you know? No offline CAWs/offline feds allowed. There doesn't seem to be ANY vids of your fed online, so your articles really don't count. This is CAW Wiki, not E-Fed wiki, dumbass. So, if anything, you should be ''thanking me. ~ Amez Really My Page wasn't Fuckin' Spam. It wasn't Extreme Wrestling, It doesn't have to do with Extreme Wrestling ~~ The Lone Wanderer 20:54, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ~~ Stickman, I'm the one who banned you and deleted your article, not Wally. And I already told you, you're not allowed to make articles. I don't care if it's on EW or any other fed. ~ Amez Complaint about Brent Harvanator brent is vandalizing my page ECOW WRESTLING, i asked him nicely to stop but hes just refusing to stop. can u please do something. its official Brent Harvanator is the most complained about contributer on this Wiki, Walleh i think i deserve a Live Heel Sex Congrationyions ;) ~ Brent in brents defense, efed characters are not allowed here. But brent u shud stop I said it before and ill say it again, if they deserve the riddicule ill give them riddicule `~ Brent 'The Hunter' Page Request Hey Walley. Please could you unlock my 'The Hunter' page? I would like to make an actual effort on it this time instead of the pointless, hardly anything on page that it is now. I didn't make 'The, Hunter' page to bypass the Failure template, I made it because my first page is locked and so uneditable. So it would be much appreciated if you could unlock it so I can make the current locked one decent. Thanks. P.S. I would like to know why my old account got permanently banned. Wrestlingfan414 17:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Wally didn't ban you, I did. Wally himself isn't the only one using his account, fyi. Your page was locked because you repeatedly tried to remove the Failure template. Well, you logged off and removed it as an anonymous user, but it was kinda obviously you. That's also why you were banned. Here's a different CAW Wiki for you to go to: http://cawwwe.wikia.com Now kindly sod off, k? Hugs n' kisses ~ Amez Well that was uncalled for. I did that because at the time I was oblivious at how much my page sucked. But now I want to make an actual effort, can't you just give me a chance to make it not a failure? I removed it as an anonymous user because I forgot to log in, not to try to trick anyone. Wrestlingfan414 18:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Fine; but remember this. It's not up to you when the Failure template goes. We'll decide if/when your page no longer sucks. ~ Amez Okay, that's fine. Thank you. It's unlocked now, fyi. ~ Amez Hey man, i wanted to ask if you could restore the Mikey page, i want to get rid of all the "WWE fanfiction" and start joining CAW leagues and only counting reigns and storylines from such leagues. WWEDX2007 22:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you even in a fed yet? I'll restore it once you're actually part of one, we really don't need a page for a CAW superstar who's not in any CAW feds, regardless of whether or not you intend to have Mikey in a fed. ~ Amez Okay i'll go about getting into a fed. P.S.: My name is Mikey, lol the character is based off of me. WWEDX2007 22:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Complaint about Brent Harvanator and AmyLavgineve hey wally, everytime i edit a page of one of my CAWs one of those two have to undo the edit. and when i made my BFWH page they judged me about it and thinking i'm a mary sue (whatever the hell that is). and heres the thing you have some rules on this wiki saying no disrespecting other users and no trolling aswell. and what amy does it troll on some of my CAWs pages. oh and also can you delete the TNE page for me, because thats an offline show now. Thank you Stop whining, where did that lead you last time you where here? you left, and now you come back, bringing the Tim2011 reject back here with you. ~ Brent who the hell is tim2011? why do you really care about what i post on here because all you do is undo everything i edit on here. from what i've heard you haven't even started RSW or somshit, i can see it's almost like an e-fed. In terms of "Delete the Page TNE" shit, I've said this a hundred times before, and probably hundred times after. NoDQ CAW league closed down 5 years ago, should we delete that page cause it aint in operation anymore? No, because it existed and this document is documenting its existance, just like TNE. Kingpatch 11:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) The edits we're making are truthful, which is why they're staying. Tyson and co are Mary-Sue CAWs, so they have the Mary-Sue category. Tyson and co were jobbers in WCDW, so they have the Jobber category. Whether or not you're willing to admit, BFWH is just TNE on PS3 with a new name, a couple guys missing, and one newcomer. Every edit we made is justified; just because it hurts your feelings doesn't mean it needs to be erased. Why did you decide to come back anyway? You're neither wanted nor needed. The only person here who even likes you is Poison Bee, who's a member of your roster (plus you guys kiss eachother's asses and Mary-Sue push eachother to the moon). Seriously, sod off already. ~ Amez Burb is right, your new league is just TNE with missing Mary-Sue's and gaining a potential new one. And the acronym is just plain stupid, Blood Fire War Hate, is the stupidest thing i have heard in my life. As far as RSW goes, i haven't officially started the first season yet due to personal life getting in the way or that im working on some side projects. there are traces of RSW's existance in Webmatches, Superstar Countdown videos, etc. ~ Brent I hate to tell you this, Brent, but he has a point about the RSW thing; how long has it been "coming soon" now? You've been working on starting a fed for eons now, and they never seem to take off. RSW's got a lot of documentation even though it has yet to start; moreso than many feds that have been around for years. The effort you put into making a pretty page for RSW should be put into actually making RSW. I've deleted a ton of feds for the same reason, and, while I don't claim to be a kind and just patriarch, I don't think it'd be right to give you immunity just because I like you. Try to cut down on the RSW pages until the fed is more than a couple webmatches and entrance vids. ~ Amez I also have to agree Brent, The fact is that the Caw Wikia Page has been made since 2010 and you've only had very few matches.. But your league has a lot of pages and mentions in other pages. That would be like me plugging the shit outta NIFCL on here, Though its been dead for two years and isnt making a return. Like Burb stated, You really should spend more time working on RSW then making Caw Wikia Pages and Pictures for it. Id me more then willing to help you with my No Mercy, WM2000, fraps, ect. But i suggest that you do the same thing for yourself and get that stuff. - Your CAW Savior, D-Jack. I can see your point Burb and Danny aswell. I do understand i have been "Coming Soon" for about 2 years now, but alot of delays were due to personal life geting in the way or some of my equipment has either been broken, lost or produced quality i was unhappy with. Im working on the NeverEnding Aggression CPV as we speak, the fact that my personal life effects my time to work on it is (i will admit) a annoying factor. The pages made or that have mentioned RSW have been edit for several reasons but i will cut down editing until they need to be edited, i just try to be officiant. ~ Brent Brent if you wanna be efficient for your CAW league, Post some fucking videos and shows ;D -Danneh. :O never knew i had to do that - Brent I hope you realized that last comment was a joke. I didnt mean it in a insulting way lol. -Danneh I did realise that :P ~ Brent